<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let me help you by thearchers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542556">Let me help you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchers/pseuds/thearchers'>thearchers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchers/pseuds/thearchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopeless, perplexed Mia turns to Connor after her brother is being kidnapped. (Post-8x09)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let me help you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey!<br/>So, this is a very short thing that I've wrote after 8x09. I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As she walked past the fifth building and headed to the sixth, Mia felt her hands uncontrollably shaking. Getting her memories all at once was overwhelming, and Mia was going to face one of the few people that she felt open and free as she ranted to, and he doesn’t even remember her. Her original self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked down the street, she could tell people were staring at her and whispering. They weren’t expecting to see the rich daughter of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, surely not in the poor streets of Star City.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These were the streets she, as Blackstar, used to live at. A little, dusty apartment was now the house of Sandra and Connor Hawke. Their apartment wasn’t tiny, but wasn’t huge. It seemed to be enough for them, neither of them ever complained or asked for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally got to the building, and went upstairs to the first floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Knock knock.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on!” A woman shouted, “Connor, please open the door!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia stood there silently. She felt the stress taking over her body, and she was just about to turn around and run when the door got opened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Mia did see Connor after she got her memories back. But she didn’t have the time to sit down. Talk, explain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia lifted her head up to see Connor with a tank top, white, and black sweatpants. And his familiar, smug smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they just stood there for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Mia broke the silence “can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor nodded, opened the door wide and moved so she could come in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mia!” Mia heard Sandra’s voice as she walked in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey sweetheart. Good to see you..” Sandra cleaned her hands with a towel, “Do you want some tea? Connor, why won’t you bring some cookies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez, mom, calm down.” Connor grinned, and turned his head to Mia. “As my mom said.. cookies? Tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia shook her head. “Oh, no, I already ate. But thank you.” And added a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be in my room, call me if you need anything.” Sandra said and went off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.. for that.” Connor said, he seemed calm, “she isn’t used to see you. Or any of… people like you. I mean, you know-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah,” Mia said with a sweet smile and waved her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stood there silently, again. It seemed like they had a lot of moments like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a nice apartment.” Mia tried to break off the silent,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.” Connor replied with a smirk, “and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled and then looked around, “I should do something here. Make some touches, this place can me much less… this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you said that in the past. But then happened what happened..” He said and then sat down, Mia sat next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting better, you know. I’m really getting better, and I’m not lying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It’s nice seeing you like.. yourself, and not ruining a girl’s birthday.” She mentioned, and Connor looked up and seemed nervous for a moment, until she added a little smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologized for that! A thousands times.” Connor said with a laugh and she laughed too, “Yeah, but will it remove the picture of you without shirt and pants dancing on a desk in my birthday from my mind?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it won’t.” He replied and just by looking into his eyes, she could tell he was genuinely sorry. “But why are you here? Did something with JJ happened?? Because I’m the last person to give advices about love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, hm..” she froze. She wanted him to remember, she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to wake everyone up from their sweet sleep, but they were all so happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what?” Connor asked, confusion on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s extremely rude, I know, but JJ took off to take care of stuff, and i don’t wanna turn to the police--” Mia’s voice was shaky, and she was cut off by Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you came to me? The person you least trust?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>No, I trust you. </em>
  </b>
  <span>She wanted to say, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I really trust you.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My brother was kidnapped, Connor.” She finally said and Connor suddenly looked all serious and worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” He cursed and Mia looked down. She was a fool, thought he would help her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, of course I can help you.” He finally said, causing Mia to lit up, “Anything for my friend’s fiancé.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His friend’s fiancé.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In this timeline, she was everything but what she was to him in the previous one. She didn’t know what she meant to him, but she definitely wasn’t his friend’s fiancé. And she planned on changing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>After she’ll rescue William, of course.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked down the street they drew a lot of attention. Of course, it was Mia Queen walking down the streets no one thought she would walk at, but it was also her next to Connor. It’s if as they were presenting the two sides of Star City - the high.. and the low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What suddenly made you come to me? You can’t stand me, you made it very clear. Besides that you need help. You could ask from literally anyone.” Connor broke the silence and Mia shoved her hands into her pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I thought of some old memories and remembered some… good times.” She said with a sweet smile, “Maybe you aren’t so bad after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence and then Connor chuckled, “Yeah, I ain’t buying it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! I’m seriously trying here!” Mia said as they walked around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I really want to, too.. but you didn’t even give me a chance, even after I started to go to rehab. And I gave you proofs that i’m doing better. You saw that through my behaviour, but you never gave me a chance. It’s like I scared you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia still had this timeline’s memories, and she remembered it. He did show her proofs, he did try his best, but for some reason she kept pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like it was a common thing for her, to push away people she have feelings for. Just like JJ said, she can’t commit to someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.. And it wasn’t you, I swear. It was me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor grinned. “Sounds like a lame breakup.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia smirked and then kept walking beside him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they walked into the bunker she turned on the light. Mia hasn’t been there ever since that day.. </span>
  <b>
    <em>with Zoe</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she was in the bunker with her dad when they met at 2019, but it wasn’t.. </span>
  <b>
    <em>their bunker</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor triggered Mia back to the reality and she sighed. “Could you please stop cursing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy poop.” Connor fixed himself and Mia rolled her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So..” He walked around, “This is </span>
  <b>the bunker</b>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t know you’re a fan.” Mia turned on the other lights and he laughed. “Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just.. Don’t touch anything. You have a tendency to.. You know, set stuff on fire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, again, it happened one time!” Connor protested and Mia laughed, “William’s ass will never be the same now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was now a silence for several moments. Mia sat down on the stage in the center of the bunker, and put her hands on her face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Connor sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” He asked in a calm voice, and for a brief moment Mia felt the old, familiar feeling. The nice, warm feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she responded. “I just wanted to go down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and then Mia stood up. “Alright, I need to get my shit together. Be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor was left there as she went. He looked around, and wondered why Mia would bring him down there. The bunker wasn’t active in forever, mia could take him anywhere if she was planning on saving her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does this gun works?” He heard a voice and then a shot hit the wall behind him. “Yeah, it works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up quickly and looked around, when he saw a character going towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Mia. And she was wearing the green arrow’s hood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit.” Connor repeated and Mia froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the green arrow.” He said and she nodded, “I should’ve known.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now you know. This is huge,” she took a few steps towards him. “So you’re gonna shut up about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” The guy said in one, terrified breath. He always knew Mia Queen can be scary, but he should’ve known Mia under the green arrow hood would be </span>
  <b>
    <em>scarier</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” she handed him the gun. “I assume you know how to use a gun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet. I know how to use two guns at one time. I once tried that and i hit a w-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mia gave him a scary glare and he stopped talking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is important, Connor. Please take it seriously.” She said in a calm, yet commanding voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will. I owe it to William.”</span>
</p>
<p>Mia let out a breath and nodded. “Let’s go save William.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>